Order Of The Phoenix: Daughter of Darkness
by Snufflescutie
Summary: As you can see...another order story ^__^ Daughter of Darkness is the first fic in the Memento Mori series. It starts off in Harry's fifth year. Dark and kinda deep.


Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix  
  
  
  
The Attack Ch.1  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry lay awake in his bed and looked up onto his bedroom ceiling. He was waiting for Hedwig (his snowy, female owl) to return. She went to Sirius, and Harry couldn't wait to see what Sirius wrote about Harry's parent's wedding. Harry had asked Sirius in his last letter to describe their wedding, since Sirius was their best man and Harry's godfather.  
  
  
  
It was two in the morning, and Harry still lay there, staring at the ceiling, and probably drifting off to La La land.  
  
  
  
He didn't even realize that he's been fifteen for two hours already. Harry got heavily to his feet and walked to the chart he made for himself, counting down the days until he would be going back to Hogwarts again.  
  
  
  
"Another day pasted" Harry said as he marked off another day.  
  
  
  
He walked to the window and opened it up. The cool night air whipped at his face as Harry remembered his two closest friends at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They have been friends for four years now, and they shared everything together.  
  
  
  
Harry trust Ron and Hermione beyond any other friend, for it was they who helped Harry find the Sorcerer's Stone, helped defeat Tom Riddle, saved Sirius from a horrible fate, and supported Harry through the Triwizard Tournament. Harry wouldn't have known what to do without them all these years.  
  
  
  
" I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing right now?" pondered Harry. " Probably sleeping I guess".  
  
  
  
Harry walked back to his bed. Under all the old memories of his friends, Harry had another memory. A memory he'd rather forget than remember. The night of the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. In other words, the night when Voldemort returned. Harry still remembers those pitiless red eyes staring at him like it was just yesterday. The memory of it still gives Harry nightmares.  
  
  
  
But the real unpleasant part was when Harry saw his passed away parents. The memory of that still brings tears to his eyes, but he hadn't told anyone about this. You might think that it's lame for a fifteen year old to cry, but it's not. Not when you're carrying the fate of the whole world on your shoulders.  
  
  
  
" AAAAAAH!" A cold scream, piercing the silence on Privet Drive. Harry fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
" What the Bloody Hell is going on?" said Harry, getting to his feet.  
  
  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and sprinted down the stairs toward the Dursley's living room.  
  
  
  
" AAAAAAAH…!" again the cold scream cut through Harry as if Harry was a ghost.  
  
  
  
" It's coming from the Dursley's living room", thought Harry.  
  
  
  
"O.K, on the count of three I will burst into there", said Harry dryly.  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
  
  
Harry ran toward to door and slammed against it. There was a lock charm on it, which meant that there's a wizard in there. Harry felt numb right away. "What if Volemort's in there?" thought Harry painfully.  
  
  
  
" Oh, but family is family, even if I hate them".  
  
  
  
"Reducto!"  
  
  
  
The door blasted open as a jet of red light issued from Harry's wand. Harry stepped through the now broken door and what he saw made him sick. It was Voldemort all right, with two Death Eaters.  
  
  
  
" Hello Harry", said Voldemort pleasantly.  
  
  
  
The Dursleys were all tight up and were all hanging limply from the rope biding them. "They've been tortured by the Cruciatos Curse", Harry thought.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Voldemort". Said Harry bravely.  
  
  
  
"Harry, what makes you think I want anything?" asked Voldemort blankly, but his eyes were as cold as ever.  
  
  
  
"Then why are you here?" exclaimed Harry suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Just visiting", replied Voldemort simply.  
  
  
  
"Visiting? Who would you visit?"  
  
  
  
"Why you, Harry, of course".  
  
  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're trying to kill me again aren't you?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"You make it sound so nasty", commented Voldemort with a grin.  
  
  
  
"So you are here to kill me", said Harry with a fake sigh.  
  
  
  
" Don't sound too confident", warned Voldemort slyly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, am I sounding too confident?", said Harry, smiling.  
  
  
  
"How about, you let the muggles go free, and I will go with you like a good little boy".  
  
  
  
"Would you actually do that?", said Voldemort, suddenly interested.  
  
  
  
"Course. They're family."  
  
At that the Dursleys looked up at Harry in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is amazing what I'm doing right now. Giving my own life to save my so called aunt, uncle, and cousin". Harry said with a weak smile at the Dursleys.  
  
  
  
"He's gone mad", aunt Petunia whispered to uncle Vernon.  
  
  
  
"I can assure you that I have not gone mad aunt Petunia".  
  
  
  
"Then why are you doing this?", asked Dudley.  
  
  
  
"Because of two reasons", answered Harry. "One, is that you're family, and it's natural what I'm doing right now. Second, is that if I die I would get to be with my parents, Voldemort would be happy, and you guys can get rid of me", Harry said calmly.  
  
  
  
"He is mad", said one of the Death Eaters in astonishment.  
  
Harry laughed coldly.  
  
  
  
"If you're not mad then you need serious mental help", suggested uncle Vernon.  
  
Voldemort's mouth then curled into an insane smile. He reached into his robe and took out his wand.  
  
  
  
" I think it's only fair that we duel", said Voldemort.  
  
  
  
" I agree".  
  
  
  
" O.K then, free them". Voldemort ordered the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters cut the rope that held the Dursleys to the chair.  
  
  
  
"Quick, go". Harry pointed to the living room door. " It might get messy.  
  
  
  
Then aunt Petunia did something Harry had never suspected, she hugged him. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back. The Dursleys practically flew out of the room.  
  
  
  
"So, Harry are you ready to duel?", said Voldemort with a nasty smile.  
  
  
  
"Ready when you are." Replied Harry. Harry knew that the end was coming. That there is no one here that can help him now.  
  
  
  
Outside, the Dursleys stood silently in the early dawn.  
  
Thinking about what just happened. Having Harry save their necks wasn't what they thought would happen.  
  
"Where is Harry?". Came a voice. The Dursleys looked up, and saw a pretty woman with greenish-blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair, and a strange sort of pin attached to her blowing gold robes.  
  
  
  
"So, where is he?" she asked again.  
  
  
  
"Inside, with a man called Voldemort", replied uncle Vernon.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed the woman. "OH MY GOD!" She ran from the confused Dursleys and into the house. She almost broke the door when she burst in. The whole house was trashed and nearly everything was broken.  
  
  
  
CRASHHH…! The sound could have woken up the whole street. The woman kicked open the door of the living room. Inside wasn't any better. Everything in sight was smashed to pieces, from glasses to TVs. Harry and Voldemort looked a real mess too. They both had torn sleeves and cuts everywhere. Harry was standing with his hands on his knees and panting.  
  
  
  
Voldemort was standing up also, and he seems to be shocked at the sight of the woman. Harry on the other hand, looked confused.  
  
  
  
"HARRY! Are you all right?" The woman came over to Harry and helped him to his feet. "Who are you?", asked Harry.  
  
  
  
"A friend of your parents", was the swift answer.  
  
  
  
"My parents?" repeated Harry, stunned.  
  
  
  
"Yes Harry".  
  
  
  
The woman then turned toward Voldemort. "Hello Voldemort. I didn't expect to see you here tonight". The woman did not sound even a bit scared of Voldemort.  
  
  
  
"Didn't expect me?". Voldemort sounded disbelieving. "If you didn't expect me, then why are you here Riley? I believe that Dumbledore sent you". Harry was listening hard all the time while the woman or Riley as Voldemort had called her, talked.  
  
  
  
"So Dumbledore had sent Riley", thought Harry. "They're right when they say that Dumbledore doesn't miss a thing".  
  
  
  
Now that Voldemort and Jessica finished talking, Harry was brought back to his senses. For several minutes, the three of them just stood there. It was a very tense few minute. Then Jessica finally broke the silence. "So you guys were dueling before I came in?".  
  
  
  
"Yes", answered Harry.  
  
  
  
"Well I' m afraid that it will be postponed to another day", said Riley sternly.  
  
"Postponed?". Voldemort wasn't pleased with that.  
  
"Yes Voldemort, since I was sent here by Dumbledore, I will not aloud you to hurt Harry". Riley spoke quietly but clearly so that they could hear her, and she said it as though it was a statement.  
  
  
  
"Will not aloud? What are you, my mother", said Voldemort with a snigger.  
  
  
  
"No, but I still won't aloud you to hurt Harry". Harry was thinking that Riley was very brave to face Voldemort, but probably won't stand a chance against him.  
  
  
  
Voldemort now looked even more annoyed than ever. Riley would never be able to win against him. Harry knew that he would die tonight, but that he knew hours ago.  
  
  
  
"So you want to duel?" asked Voldemort.  
  
  
  
"Yes. And if I win, you'll have to let me and Harry go free."  
  
  
  
Harry knew yet again that Jessica would never stand a chance against Voldemort, but he hoped for the best.  
  
  
  
"Riley?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Harry".  
  
  
  
"Good luck".  
  
"I don't need luck Harry. I have faith on our side".  
  
  
  
Harry had no idea what Riley meant by that, but he put that out of his mind and focused his mind on the duel. If something went wrong, Harry would pull out his wand. That was his eventual plan.  
  
  
  
"O.k. Voldemort. This duel has no rules. The only rule is that one ends up on the floor and one walks away. No contract".  
  
  
  
"Deal. But what happens to the boy if you lose?"  
  
  
  
"If I lose, you could have the boy".  
  
  
  
"Sounds good to me".  
  
  
  
Voldemort suggested that they should duel outside since they don't have that much room inside. At last Voldemort, Riley, Harry, and the two Death Eaters were outside in the light of early dawn. The Dursleys were nowhere to be seen. Harry thought that was good because then they wouldn't see what would happen to Riley.  
  
  
  
The duel began after a few minutes of waiting in dismay. Harry was standing a couple of feet away, watching the duel in silence. First Jessica put her wand away. Why she did that was a mystery to Harry.  
  
  
  
"How is she to defeat Voldemort without a wand?" though Harry.  
  
  
  
But he kept that thought to himself, since any disturbance can take Riley's concentration away. Voldemort first tried to hit Jessica with a stunning curse, but, somehow, it just bounced off her like a ball and went straight towards Voldemort instead. Startled, he blocked the curse at the last second. Unbeknownst to him, Riley had taken that time and grabbed Harry. She immediately pulled out her wand and teleported them away. When those sharp red eyes raised themselves and looked around, finding that no one was there. They narrowed dangerously and Voldemort clenched his wand tightly. It was just like his damn daughter to trick him like this. "Damn you Dumbledore! Damn you for taking my only family away from me! Damn you for ruining my life! Damn you for being my senor!"  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
In a whirl of colors, Harry found himself landing in a heap on the cold concrete floor. He looked up and saw Riley standing. "Why can adults do this without feeling sick?" Harry thought miserably. After dusting himself off, he raised his now handsome face to Riley. She looked back at him with no emotion in her eyes. People often said that your eyes were the windows to your souls. It was unnerving to see a pair of eyes that showed nothing.  
  
  
  
Riley finally smiled and broke the ice between them. Harry cleared his throat and asked Riley where they were.  
  
  
  
"We are currently standing in front of the Order Of The Phoenix HQ Harry."  
  
  
  
Harry looked perplexed. First, he had didn't have a clue as to what was The Order Of The Phoenix. Second, he just escaped the wrath of Voldemort by a person he had never met before. Or maybe they did meet before, but Harry was too tired to remember. Harry was right; he was dead on his feet. Not even after a minute, he collapsed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi peoples! This is my 5th fanfiction story! Yeah!  
  
Oh, and please review! Pretty please? I'll do anything! (Well not anything but you get the idea) 


End file.
